Winged
by The lovely ore-sama45
Summary: Six girls, tied together by fate meet at Saotome Academy. An unseen future awaits them as they also meet their childhood friends as well! It's a scramble for the top of stardom and love struggles! (Sorry if the summary is bad)
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Papa,<em>

_When I walked past the gates of Saotome Academy, I knew something great was going to begin, but I never expected anything like this! I met so many new people. I even saw Tokiya and Haruka! Do you remember them? We used to play in the fields together. It's great to have some people I know here with me. And Haruka's dorm is right across the hall from mine! I have a feeling this is going to be the best times of my life!_

_Love,_

_Shizuka Shi_

* * *

><p><strong>You read it here first, folks! I, The lovely lore-sama45, was given the ownership from Kiko Kei to take over the story, <em>W<em>_inged_! I'm still working on the plot, roommate situating, etc.**

**The original OC forms that were previously accepted and re-sent to me are:**

**Karina Hiiragizawa; Composer ****(Made by: Catrina7077)**

**Aoi Tsukino; idol ****(Made by: Starishadow)**

**Shizuka Shi; idol (Made by: Kiko Kei)**

**Tsubasa Wakana; idol (Made by: Pearl27)**

**Takumiya Ayase; idol (Made by: My Cruel Nightmare. Might have changed pen name. If anyone knows please inform me)**

**Hitomi Mizushima; idol (Made by: The lovely ore-sama45 a.k.a me!)**

**I still want to thank everyone who submitted OCs for this story on Kei-chan and my behalf. I'll do my best to make this story great!**

**(P.s. I'm still working on my other story so don't worry~)**


	2. The Academy of Dreams & Promises!

**I don't own UtaPri**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback-<em>**

_"Nee, Tokiya, Haruka?" Shi called out the two kids who laid in the shade of a tree. _

_Tokiya and Haruka looked up. "Yes?"_

_"I was thinking, since we all like music, why don't we try to become idols when we grow up?" Shi stood up as she said this, her long blue skirt blowing in the wind._

_"B-But I don't think I can sing in front of people, Shi-chan. Plus I'm sickly..." Haruka said, fiddling with fingers._

_"Then you can be someone who makes music. A composer!" Shi said putting her fists on her hips as she turned to face the two._

_Tokiya sat up. "It does make sense. But how do we make that happen?"_

_"I've heard of a school, Saotome Academy. It's a school meant for uprising idols and composers! Isn't it perfect?"_

_"That sound great, Shi-chan!" Haruka exclaimed in awe._

_"See, Tokiya? Don't you agree?" _

_Tokiya thought for a second. "I agree, I do like to sing."_

_"Ok then let's promise!" Shi held out her pinkie. Haruka and Tokiya looped theirs with hers._

_"We promise to become famous and make great music for people to enjoy! __If you break this promise, then you have to swallow 1,000 needles! It's a promise!" they sang._

_..._

"That's what we promised anyways. I hope fate will let us meet again through that promise..." I spoke indirectly to the little white kitten who ate its food happily. I found it abandoned in a small box on the side of the road and bought it some food from a near by convenience store.

_'Especially Toki-No!'_ I shook my head to rid of my thoughts.

"Nya~?" the white kitten meowed in slight concern. I smiled softly and pet its soft fur.

"I wish I could take you where I'm going. Gomen…" the kitten rubbed its head into my palm and licked it.

I realized I didn't have all the time in the world. Even though it was snowing, I decided to leave my umbrella for the kitty. It needed it more than I would and besides, I liked the snow.

"According to most legends, white cats are mostly seen as good luck." I smiled to myself. "Now if some of that 'good luck' would rub off on me today. I'll need about as much as I'll get," I said looking up at the cloudy sky. And with that, I continued on my way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little later...<strong>_

"Great! Now I'm freaking late!" I screeched as ran through the snow covered town.

Today is the day of entrance exam at Saotome Academy. My dream school. Ever since I found my love for performing arts, I've been wanting to apply for this exact school. But that's not the only reason! I remember making a promise with my two childhood friends to become well known in the music industry and see each other at this school! Then again, that was just a childish promise. No way that would actually hap-

"Please! You have to let me in!" a shrill voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"That voice sounds familiar…"

A girl with short, coral colored hair stood in front of the gates of Saotome Academy as I turned the corner. Two strong looking guards were standing tall, keeping the girl out.

"You're late, no excuses. We don't accept last minute participants."

"Please! I…I...have to take that exam!" the girl gripped the coat of one of the guards.

"Stop being such a pest about it!" the guard pushed the girl back, sending her tumbling into the snow on her butt.

"O-Ow…"

"Just give up and go home," the guard said, not caring about his earlier actions.

That was the final straw for me. I rushed to the girl's aid.

"Are you…alright...?" My eyes widened as I got a clear view of the girls' face. It had to be. "Ha…Haruka?"

Her eyes widened as they flashed with recognition. "Eh? How did? Are you-"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" the guard interrupted.

I turned to him with sarcastic and sassy look. "I'm an examinee, Shizuka Shi. And we plan to take that exam."

"I knew it! Shi-chan, it's you isn't it!?" My ear twitched at the familiar call of my name. Now I'm certain; This girl was in fact, the Haruka, my childhood friends well as one of the two I made the promise with 9 years ago.

"Just give up and go home, both of you." I began to feel my anger rise more and more.

"Now wait just a-!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" All eyes went to the owner of the voice. It was a boy with bright red hair that was styled messily. His eyes were the same color and was about 5'9 (175 cm). He helped Haruka up shielded her from the snow with his umbrella.

"And just who are you?" the guard asked, again. I could tell they were both getting irritated at the continuation of this.

"An examinee," he said. "Oi, you can tell how bad they wanna take the test, why not let them in? Sure, they're late but there's still 30 minutes before the exam, so why not?" I was amazed by cheerful demeanor his and kindness. Not a lot of guys are like that nowadays.

"That's not how things work!" one of the guards barked, making the three of us flinch.

"No matter the reason, late is late. That just proves they don't belong at Saotome Academy. I won't allow them on the premisses no matter what," the second guard finished.

The redhead and Haruka had faces of defeat. I could feel my blood boil as I clenched my fist. How could these guards be so rude!? Why I outta-!

"That depends on the reason, doesn't it?" a baritone voice bellied out smoothly, interrupting what was about to be me lashing out at the guards.

A young man with orange hair and of tall height emerged from a black limousine that pulled into the entrance of the school. His attire consisted of a fine, expensive looking coat.

_'I smell rich kid,'_ I thought.

"Both of these ladies have a reasons for being late, being-" he paused to refuse an umbrella the driver offered. "-one of these lovely ladies stopped to help a lost child. And the other lady, went out of her way to feed a starving kitten." He finished with a dramatic pause as he began to walk towards. Haruka and I looked at him with surprise in our eyes.

"If I had known these little lambs would be taking the entrance exam for the academy today, I would have given them a lift." He stopped in front of the of us.

"You see, the little girl lost her umbrella when you helped her, right?" he said directed to Haruka. The orange haired man handed over a light pink umbrella that seemed to belong to her.

"And you gave that kitten your umbrella as well, right?" He held out a my purple umbrella. I was in shock and blinked, not being able to form words.

"Not to worry, though. I bought a new one for that little girl and sent for the kitten to be taken care of," he said.

"In my opinion, students who help lost children and care after those in need when it's snowing is exactly the type of students Saotome Academy needs."

"Exactly!" the redhead exclaimed in agreement. "So let them take the test!"

"Please!" Haruka bowed, keeping her manners.

I did the same. "We're begging you!"

"How many times do we have to say "no"?! We cannot let you in!" one of the guards proceeded to push us out. Suddenly, the phone of the other guard rang while we were still plead for entrance.

"H-Hello…? Yes…?" After a couple of glances passed around, we stared intently at the guard. "…Of, course…understood…!"

The guard shut his phone and turned to us. "It's okay…you two can go in."

"Then…" Haruka said.

"They're making exception. You can take the exam," the guard said. Haruka and I turned to each other almost in disbelief. Our surprised faces quickly switched to happy ones. Yes! I would have a second chance! Now we could keep the promise we made with Tokiya!

"Thank you so much!" Haruka and I exclaimed as we bowed deeply.

"Yay! We did it!" I cheered as I grabbed Haruka's hands and waved them up and down.

"Hai!" She exclaimed happily. We both realized that it was thanks to the kind redhead and the flirtatious rich guy that this was possible. We turned to them and bowed.

"Thank you very much for your help!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Yeah, we really owe you both," I said bowing slightly.

"What are you guys talking about? It was all because of your effort," the smiling redhead said. The redhead then put his hand on the orange haired man.

"You've got quite the way with words," he said, aiming to compliment the man. However, he's compliment was ignored as the orange haired man turned his full attention on us.

"Good luck to the both of you on your entrance exams. Let's all meet again in April, okay?" he dropped a flirtatious wink. Haruka and I just stared at him. I looked to Haruka then the redhead, reading their minds. We all thought the same thing at the same time:

_'This dude's a complete flirt!' _

"Well, let's hurry, Haruka! Our promise relies on this exam!"

"Shi-chan…of course!" I was relived she remembered our promise.

"Let's all do our best!" the redhead shouted, raising a peace sign with a charming grin.

"Hai!" Haruka answered. I raised a thumbs up.

"You too!"

And with that, we parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'll end the chapter here for reasons.<strong> **one of them being, that'll**** I'll introduce the other OCs and I want their introductions in the limelight of next chapter. I have the roommate thing situated already so all you guys need to do is:**

**Read, enjoy, review your thoughts, constructive criticism, etc, and overall just support me and be patient. I'll do my best for next chapter!**

**Ore-sama out. **


	3. Entrance Ceremony! Class A awaits!

**I do not own UtaPri. I tried to describe more than usual in this chapter. And sorry for mistakes, I only ****quickly skimmed some parts. Ahaha…^^"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Couple Months Later…(Normal P.O.V)<strong>_

"I did it. I'm here!" Shi exclaimed as she stood under the numerous blooming Sakura trees.

Yes it was true, Shi passed the exam with flying colors! All the hard work had paid off because as of now, she was officially a student at Saotome Academy.

"Shi-chan!" Shi turned around and saw Haruka jogging over to her. Shi turned to her, the spring breeze blowing her wavy, dark purple hair that was held back by a gold bandana.

"Hey Haruka! We made it! And we're in the same class!" Shi exclaimed as she threw her hands up as if she was throwing confetti. Haruka giggled and nodded.

"Yes! I'm really grateful. We'd better get moving to the entrance ceremony," Haruka said. They began to walk the location of the opening ceremony.

"Haruka!"

Suddenly, someone shouted Haruka's name. It was a girl with dark, curly magenta hair with a small braid to the left of her bangs. She was much taller compared to Shi and Haruka, probably 5'4 ft (164 cm) and pretty fuchsia eyes. She came running up to them and hugged Haruka from behind.

"We're in the same class, hooray!" She cheered.

"Shibuya-san!" Haruka exclaimed. "Ah, Shi-chan this is my roommate, Shibuya Tomochika."

"Shibuya-san?" Tomochika questioned with a crooked smile, "Just call me Tomo-chan, both of you!"

"S-Sure," Haruka said with a bashful smile.

"I'm Shizuka Shi, but just Shi is fine. It's nice to meet you, Tomo-chan," Shi said.

"Nice to meet you, Shi!"

_"Well, everyone-" S_omeone began to speak on loudspeaker, stoping their chatter. _"-Welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony. First, and address from the headmaster."_

The male speaker searched for the so called headmaster, finding no such man. Everyone was in a state of confusion until a voice rang out.

"HAHAHAHA! Anyone who doesn't know loooovve, don't even think to speak of songs! Just leavvvvvve at once!"

Heads were turning in the audience for the owner of the voice, including Shi, Haruka, and Tomochika.

"S-Someone's over there!" A student shouted, pointing to the roof of a tall building.

"What the!?" Shi and Tomochika exclaimed. The roof man continued to talk.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The beating heaaaaart is the firssssst source of musssssic!" The crazy man then jumped off the roof, hurling down to the ground to everyone's panic.

"Oh my god!"

"Somebody stop him!"

However, the crazy man dressed in a ridiculous outfit stopped mid fall thanks to a wire.

"Yessss, my friends! The headmaster is me, Shining Saotome!" He exclaimed, bouncing on the wire like a fish. Everyone stared at him in astonishment as he continued. "Welcome! Welcome to Saotome Acadmey, the Shining World!"

He then spun around, stripping himself of his ridiculous outfit into a regular suit with a red and white polka-dotted tie. He landed on the stage, striking a pose. He then started dancing as his theme song played through the speakers.

"MUSSSSSIC IS LOOOOVVE!" He quickly grabbed the microphone stand and continued, "Enshrine your soul!"

As if the eccentric headmaster wasn't already showy enough, he began to spin the stand like a baton at fast speeds while saying; "Devote yourselllllf to musssssic! Make your life bloom!" He planted the microphone back on the stage with a flourish.

"Make the multitudes glooooow!" Finally, Saotome finished his speech with a couple more dance moves and was lifted back up by his trusty wires looking like he was running on air.

"Congratulations on your acceptance! Thaaannk yoooouuu!" And just when the crazy headmaster left, confetti canons of gold and silver were shot amongst the dazed audience.

The three girls were flabbergasted, along with everyone else.

"A-Amazing. That's the headmaster?" Haruka spoke as they turned to where Saotome exited, confetti still raining down on them.

"Apparently. Things are getting interesting!" Shi exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip...<strong>_

After the opening ceremony, the A class girl trio began to walk to their designated class in the halls.

"That ceremony was certainly something, huh?" Tomochika said.

"Yeah…This is school is just…wow." Haruka was just amazed by it all.

"Well don't start getting intimidated, Haruka. After all we still-" Shi was cut off by the sound of something falling and crashing to the ground.

The three girls looked ahead and saw a girl with medium length, light violet hair with one darker streak in her bangs that swept to one side of her face. She wore the standard winter uniform, accessorized with black thigh high socks and a wrap style skirt. She dropped the numerous books she was holding that now laid scattered on the ground.

"Aw man! Why am I such a klutz?" The girl sighed and bent down to pick up her books.

"You need some help there?" Shi walked up to the girl with Tomochika and Haruka following. They bent down and helped picked up the fallen books. The girl looked up at them with her dark blue eyes.

"You don't need to do that..." The girl said.

"It's no problem!" Tomochika called as she handed her one stack of the books. Shi and Haruka did the same and they all stood up.

"Thank you very much! Ah, my name's Hiiragizawa Karina." The girl said with a small smile as she tucked some had behind her right ear with a tilt of her head.

"I'm Nanami Haruka."

"Shibuya Tomochika. Nice to meet you!" Tomochika waved a bit and gave a friendly smile.

"And I'm Shizuka Shi."

The girls stood there enjoying there idle chatter for a bit.

"Ah, I gotta run. I have to deliver these to the teachers office. I'll see you guys later and thanks again!" Karina dashed down the hall, almost tripping a couple times.

"I wonder if she'll be ok…" Tomochika said with a sweat drop.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. There's something about her that's intriguing." Shi stared down the hall and blinked her gold eyes.

"We'd better hurry or we'll actually be late!" Haruka looked at the clock of the halls. The girls dashed to there class at that moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- A Class -<strong>_

"The headmaster was the former super idol, Shining Saotome." Tomochika stated. The three of them sat in the send row center, with Haruka in the middle.

The magenta haired girl continued. "He founded this academy with the money he earned from his twenty million hit "Because of Love."

"Twenty million in sales!?" Haruka was astonished and went wide eyed.

"Our headmaster is the real deal, huh?" Shi said, tracing a star shape on her desk.

"In any case, his an impressive man in all respects," Tomochika said waving her hand as she spoke.

"Ah!"

A voice called to Haruka and Shi's attention. They turned to there heads slightly and saw a familiar redhead.

"It is you two!" The redhead exclaimed as he ran up to their desks with a big smile.

"Oh it's you!" Shi and Haruka uttered in unison.

"Alright! We're in the same class!" The boy exclaimed, pumping a fist in excitement.

Haruka stood up from her seat and bowed. "Thank you for helping us at the exam."

Shi salute the redhead with a small movement of her hand as she to stood up. "Yeah, you really saved our butts back there."

"Oho~…" Tomochika leaned in an inspected the boy up and down. "So this is Savior A who helped you guys?"

"Savior A…?" Haruka whispered. Shi just laughed weakly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, my name's Ittoki Otoya. It's nice to meet you both." Otoya held out his hands for Shi and Haruka to shake but was blocked by Tomochika.

"I'm Shibuya Tomochika. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nanami Haruka."

"Haruka-chan, huh?" Otoya basically ignored Tomochika and paid attention to Shi and Haruka. "And what's your name?"

"Shizuka Shi. Nice to meet you Ittoki." Shi had a small, almost invisible smile on her face.

"It's great that you were both able to take the exam."

Over Otoya's talking, Shi felt some stared directed towards her group. She suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Hey, Haruka? Do you feel-"

"E-LIZ-A-BETH!" A tall blond boy with oval-shaped glasses came sprinting towards Haruka and Shi.

"E-E-Ehhh!?" Haruka stuttered in panic.

"What the heck?!" Shi exclaimed as she took a step back.

He jumped around 4 feet in the air and was about to land on the two poor girls. But suddenly, they were pulled to the side by someone. They weren't able to get a good look but whoever it was, he pulled off some ninja skills and substituted them for Otoya who took the terror hug.

"Ah! L-Let go of me!" Otoya helplessly kicked and squirmed out of the hug.

"Huh?" The hugger simply jumped off of of Otoya, knocking him off balance and falling face first to the ground.

Meanwhile, Shi and Haruka were in the arms of their savior. They slowly opened their eyes and looked up at him. He had pale skin with a beauty mark under his right eye, along with straight blue hime cut hair that fell around his face. His eyes were closed, giving a cool feel with his sculpted chin and calm expression. They unintentionally kept staring, enchanted by his beauty.

"That was close." His voice was calm, rolling off his tongue. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing his deep amethyst colored eyes. and snapping Shi and Haruka back into reality. They both blushed, (Haruka more so) as they leaped out of his arms.

"Th-Thank you." Haruka was stuttering and blushing all over the place. Shi smiled, knowing the coralette hs always been the shy type.

"You really saved us there. Seems we've been getting saved a lot lately, huh?" Shi poked at Haruka with her elbow, causing her to blush more.

"No need to thank me," the bluenette said.

"Hey what was that for!?" Tomochika yelled at the tall blonde, "someone could've gotten hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that they reminded me so much of Elizabeth that I lost control." The speckled boy point to Shi and Haruka.

"E-Eli…?" Tomochika struggled to say the English name.

"We both remind you of a foreigner?" Shi questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No, my family dog." Shi and Haruka suddenly appeared in chibi forms dressed in cute dog suits.

"So small and cute, Elizabeth! Now that I'm living in the dorm, we've been separated!" The speckled blonde spoke exaggerated way, causing Shi and Haruka to sweat.

"Ah." The tall male held his hand out. "I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. I love small and cute things."

"I-I see…" Haruka said weakly, "I'm Nanami." She took his hand and shook it with a crooked smile.

"Shizuka," Shi said with a sweat drop as she shook his other hand. Shi glanced at the blue haired boy, expecting a name. He turned his head slightly away before answering.

"I'm Hijirikawa Masato." The two both turned to him and said their names.

"Ah, I'm Nanami Haruka. Nice to meet you."

Shizuka sighed a bit, kinda tired of saying her name over and over again. "Maybe I should've worn a name tag..." She muttered. "Shizuka Shi's the name, blue ninja."

"B-Blue…ninja?"

The group broke out into laughs, well minus Masato who just returned to his desk.

"They're so noisy…" Shi heard some students whisper some rude sounding things.

"Seriously…"

"Chattering on and on…"

"Gross..."

Shi kept her anger hidden with a strained smile. She wanted to lash out at the class but bit her lip to keep from doing so.

Haruka noticed her childhood friends strained face. "Sh-"

**_Snap_**

As if by magic, the curtains of the classroom closed. Multiple colored lights in the shape of apples shone.

"Ohayo pu~!" A girly voice rang through the classroom. The lights stopped at the teacher stand, showing a "woman" wearing an over sized yellow turtle neck and black tights. He also had long, curly light pink hair with a headband to accessorize.

"All right, everyone! Please take a seat," He said, clapping his hands together.

"It's Tsukimiya Ringo!" Some students gossiped and squealed as they took their seats.

"I'm the very maidenly, Tsukimiya Ringo! I'll be in charge of A class and you can call me Ringo-sensei. Nice to meet you!" Ringo blew a kiss to the class.

Haruka and Shi stared at the idol in amazement.

"He doesn't even look like a man in the flesh," Tomochika whispered.

"What!? That's a man!?" Haruka exclaimed, not minding their tone of voice. Ringo speed walked up to their desks and slammed on them. He looked at them with menacing eyes. Shi didn't know either but simply kept her surprise more hidden.

"I can't believe you've never heard of Tsukimiya Ringo. The best way to make it on TV is to have impact! Everyone knows that." Ringo left them in a state of shock and slight terror.

"You really didn't know?" Tomochika asked.

"Well, we don't have a TV at home…"

"What!? What kind of house do you live in?"

Truth be told, Shi didn't have a TV in her house either. she simply turned her head away and hid her embarrassment.

"Anyways, welcome to Saotome Academy!" Ringo twirled and literally sparkled. "As you all know, Saotome Academy is a training school for idols and the composers who write their music. The facilities and environment couldn't be better. Active idols are assigned to every class. The other teachers are famous lyricists and composers. If you do well, you might even make a professional debut! So, let's give it everything we have!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time skip to the cafeteria...<em>**

"The entrance ceremony and homeroom were to crazy! Too crazy!" Tomochika sighed long and hard.

"Yeah…" Haruka agreed.

"Tell me about it..." Shi said.

"Plus this place is huge!" Tomochika continued as she looked around the gigantic cafeteria.

"Haruka, try not to get lost, kay?" Shi joked.

"Ahaha…I'll try." The girls lined up to get lunch.

"I'm gonna get a hamburger!" Tomochika walked ahead.

"W-Wait Tomo-chan, you need-woah!" Haruka tripped over her heels and dropped her luck card. Shi watched in panic as she tumbled forward in slow-motion.

"Haruka, watch out!" Shi grabbed her arm and kept her from falling.

"Safe!" Shi and Haruka looked in front of them and saw a boy, not much taller than them, holding Haruka's lunch card in between his fingers. He wore a a navy blue fedora with the school emblem attached. He had platinum blond hair with light pink streaks and cyan blue eyes. He also had red hair pins that clipped the right side of his bangs in place.

"I can't have that, Ochibi-chan," A familiar baritone voice said.

"Ochibi!?" The short blonde popped a vein.

"I had my eyes on those ladies first." A young man with orange hair strolled to them.

"Ah…" Haruka and Shi voiced.

"Ren! My name ain't Ochibi! It's Kurusu Syo!" Syo yelled. Shi and Haruka were a bit surprised that the cute little blonde went from charming to mad so quick.

"Um, thanks for helping us at the exam that time!" Haruka said as she bowed for the umpteenth time today.

"What she said." Shi pointed to Haruka with her other hand in her pocket.

"S-Shi-chan!"

Ren smirked. "It must be fate we meet again~"

"Hah?" Shi dead paned.

"You're as flippant as ever." All heads turned to the voice behind them.

"Oh, it's the blue ninja!" Shi exclaimed.

"Please stop calling me that…" He said in a slightly controlled voice and a twitching eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry…" Shi said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"And your still as stiff as ever," Ren shot back.

"What!? Your guy's savior B was Jinguji Ren!? Tomochika whispere-shouted to Shi and Haruka.

"Yeah. You know him?" Haruka asked.

"Know him? He's famous." Tomochika said as she turned to said man. "He's the heir to the Jinguji conglomerate."

"Woah~…" Shi and Haruka voiced.

"And the Hijirikawa Masato is the heir to the Hijirikawa conglomerate."

"Heh~…" They voiced again.

A couple of ill said words were thrown between the to young heirs.

"What a disaster. Two sons of a wealthy families…" Tomochika furrowed her eyebrows. She said this as they walked to a lunch "And one of them is in the highest rank, S class at that...Anyways, it's not surprising the men here are of such high level…at a place full of people who want to become idols," Tomochika said.

"High level?" Haruka questioned.

"You know, how all these hot prince-like guys surrounding us..." Shi said before she sipped her smoothie.

"Exactly, Shi! The girls don't know what to do around these hot princess. Hm…I guess you can call them "princes of song" or something." Tomochika shrugged.

Shi and Haruka blinked. "The "princes of song"...?"

* * *

><p><strong>-ENDING IT HERE- <strong>

**Sorry, it was getting longer than I expected. I should've added some of the beginning of this chapter tho the first one...*Sigh* And I couldn't introduce all the OCs (I really only introduced one kms TT~TT) but I guarantee that more will be introduced next chapter!**

**Until next time, review, favorite, whatever!**

**Ore-sama out.**


	4. A Not-so-Happy Reunion

**I Don't UtaPri! And sorry for this sorta short chapter ^_^"**

* * *

><p>After a full day of craziness that was Saotome Academy, the three girls retired for the night to their respective dorm rooms.<p>

"It sucks I couldn't be in the same dorm with Haruka…" Shi mumbled to herself as she walked the halls.

"Please let my roommate be normal," Shi prayed as she reached the correct room. She placed her hand on the knob and opened it to-

"Where did I leave my drum sticks!?" Shi's roommate was knee deep in a mess of boxes, digging through it in a flurry. she was already in her night clothes consisting of a comfy gray sweater and peach colored shorts.

Shi froze. "W-Wha…"

The girl looked up. "Oh, are you Shizuka Shi?" She climbed out of the boxes and approached Shi, glossy sea-green eyes filled with curious excitement.

"Y-Yes…I am." Shi straightened herself up a little.

"Then you're my roommate! My name's Mizushima Hitomi but Hitomi is fine!" The girl held her hand for shake. Shi stood there, blank faced. She slowly reached her hand and grasped hers.

Shi looked over Hitomi's appearance. She was a charming girl, with her shoulder length, light maroon hair tied at the tips with a small white ribbon. Her hair also framed her face reaching down to her chest. Her face seemed to be free of makeup but retained a healthy glow. She was also a couple centimeters taller than Shi, pissing her off a little deep down.

"Anyways, about this mess." Shi pointed behind Hitomi to the numerous boxes.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was looking for my drum sticks." Hitomi clasped her hands together apologetically. Shi sighed and grabbed the back of Hitomi's collar.

"We're cleaning this. Now." Shi pulled the maroon haired girl to the mess.

"Eh!? Nooo!"

_**...Time Skip...**_

"See that wasn't too bad." Shi dusted her hands off after a hour of cleaning. She removed her dark purple hair from its ponytail. Hitomi laid face first on her bed, exhausted.

"Demon! No one should have to clean that much!" Hitomi complained.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We wouldn't have to if you didn't make the mess," Shi said as she opened another box.

"Ugh!" Hitomi shut up right there and then at the realization.

Just as Shi opened a box and found her slivery-blue handkerchief with a small black cat in the corner.

"How cute!" Shi flinched as Hitomi appeared right behind her.

"Oh, thanks. It's a good luck charm from my mother so it means a lot…" Shi said as she gazed at the cloth.

Hitomi's eyes softened more, showing a tinge of sadness. "A good luck charm from your mom, huh?"

Shi glanced at her roommate and noticed her expression.

_Nya~_

"A cat?" They both glanced at the window where the noise had come form.

"What are you doing here~?" Shi stood up and let the cat into the room. The black cat jumped into the room and stared up at Shi, its emerald green eyes piercing her. Shi stared back and noticed a faint pink handkerchief in its mouth.

"Where'd you get this?" Shi asked. The purplette reached for the cloth but that cat moved out of the way. The cat simply picked Shi's handkerchief and dashed back out the window.

"Hey, wait! My handkerchief!" Shi was actually about to climb out the window, but Hitomi held her back.

"Wait! This is the 5th floor, don't go out the window!" She yelled.

"Dang it!" Shi dashed out of the room. "I'll be back soon!"

"Shizuka!" Hitomi called her standing at the door frame.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Outside the dorms...<em>**

"Hah…hah…where'd that cat go?" Shi panted from running around.

"Kitty! Kitty, where are you!?" Shi looked up and saw Haruka running around.

"Haruka?" Haruka stopped running and turned her head in the direction. "What're you doing here?" Shi asked as she walked up to her.

"Oh, Shi-chan. A little came into my dorm and stole my handkerchief. It went somewhere here so I chased after it," Haruka explained.

"Same thing!" Shi said in surprise. "That's weird, right?" Shi held her chin in a thinking manner and casted her eyes to the side, spotting the handkerchiefs.

"Wait, isn't that ours right there?" Shi and Haruka bent down to pick up it up.

"Thank goodness..." Shi and Haruka looked at each other. _This **is** weird, right?_

Rustling of nearby bushes were heard by the two. They looked on to see the cause of the noise. Oh, what a shock did they receive...

Ichinose Tokiya, Haruka and Shi's childhood friend, emerged from the darkness. They gasped in surprise.

"H-HAYATO-sama…" Shi looked at Haruka, confused. The coralette began to walk to the dark haired boy. "I'm such a big fan of yours! I-I can't believe I'm meeting you here!"

"HAYATO? Haruka, what are you talking about? That's-"

"I'm Ichinose Tokiya. Please don't compare me to that frivolous and paltry man." Tokiya stood up, looking away from the two girls with a cold expression.

"Huh…" Haruka stepped back in shock.

"T-Tokiya…" Shi whispered. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the boy, his expression was nothing it was when they were children.

"Tokiya…don't you remember us?" Shi asked with rising alarm in her voice. She stepped closer to Tokiya, only to get a cold glare in return.

"I'm sorry, I have no time idiotic fans." Those words struck Shi hard, as if a bullet was blown into her. She kept an oncoming feeling of despair hidden.

"B-But…"

_'This can't be __happening!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm back from the dead, peeps! Thank God I was able to introduce another OC but got very little lines or whatever. <strong>**Doesn't matter it was my Oc anyways XD Woah~ shiz got real huh? I'll shall continue soon and real quick; does a love triangle between Haruka x Shi x Tokiya sound good? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
